Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon
Starting a stub with spoilers for Sprouted Pixel Dungeon. Please help me with your contributions. ----- Dew Bless Filling the dew vial to 100 adds the 'bless' command which removes curse from your gear and randomly upgrades (33% chance, 38% chance for mages) items in your backpack (not other bags). Bless limits out at 5+(deepest depth/3) (+1 for mages). So if you go all the way down to the goo level then back up and start dew blessing you should be able to bless everything to +6. Dew bless cannot destroy weapon enchantments. Draw Out Dew vs. Water with Dew Draw out dew is mostly relevant on the dew levels accessed by an ancient key found on each stage. Endless mobs on these levels will explode with 10-20 dew when they die. Water with dew is a more tedious route to dew upgrades but it is more useful throughout your run. Watering with dew grows high grass around your character in the dungeon. You can farm dew, seeds, nuts and berries with the dew water function. Combined with the footgear of nature, this is a very fruitful option. Water with dew has been removed as of version 0.2, but reimplemented as a farming option after completing the first Tinkerer's quest on Level 2. I fell into a pit with no door out! * There is a scroll of teleport in the bone pile. The sign in the pit hints at this. How do I exit the book levels? * Stand on the platform where you find the SanChikarah and read the book again. What do I do with the three SanChikarah? * Take them to the blacksmith and he can forge them for you. You will need to complete his quest first. Dew Tricks Drink - Drains 10 drops from the vial and heals you completely Sip - Drains 3 drops and heals you a little Splash - Drains 10 drops and buffs you with haste and invisible Bless - Drains 50 drops and removes curse and randomly upgrades your gear Mushrooms Generally trippy edibles that affect all mobs on a level and hero. Found only in dew levels (except toadstool). * Toadstool - Inedible, just take to the tinkerer to complete mini quest * Death Cap - Damages all mobs half of current HP, mobs alert to hero, hero drops 1/4 of current hp and goes blind for a bit * Jack O Lantern - Chance to set mobs on fire, chance to set hero on fire (less). * Earthstar - Bleeding & Cripple all mobs, Bleeding and Cripple hero (less) * Golden Jelly - Roots all mobs, Dizzy hero (shorter time) * Pixie Parasol - Sleeps all mobs, Dizzy and regen hero (hero's regen is longer) * Blue Milk - Slows all mobs, Hastes hero, regen mobs and hero * Lichen - (Not implemented yet) Hero sheds defender lichens at each step Wraiths Normal Wraiths drop scrolls of upgrade or magical infusion (15% chance). Red wraiths drop rings of wealth (4% chance, 1 per game) Blue wraiths are super-fast and exist to punish you for getting this far. Reforge/Disenchant You can transfer the upgrades from a short sword or wand of magic missle to another weapon or wand (respectively). The more dark gold you have when you do this, the more likely upgrades past 1 will be transferred. The chance is minimum of 50% or 50%+(1%*dark gold count). The chance drops by 10% each upgrade with a floor of 50%. You can also transfer upgrades from one armour to another, even if they are different types of armour. Berries * Cloudberry - Adds haste, sometimes float (limited duration), rarely regen * Blackberry - Adds regen, sometimes mind vision * Blueberry - Discovers level, sometimes regens * Moonberry - Next hit with melee, missle, or wand does 4x damage, sometimes adds barkskin * FullMoonberry - Same as moonberry but for multiple hits (depending on deepest depth) Nuts * Nut - Tasty snack, occasionally barkskin * Toasted Nut - Adds barkskin * Golden Nut - Adds +2 or +5 str and +20 or +50 to max HP (random determination) Rat Boss Spawns on level 1 only. Summons marsupial rats on sight. Drops meat, occasional berry, rarely scroll of regrowth Scroll of Regrowth Only available as a drop from Rat Boss on level 1. Adds high grass to all grow-able squares on the level. Phase Pitcher Seed Grows a Phase Pitcher which acts as a well of transmute. Cooked grows a potion of might or a mighty fruit with blandfruit. Mr Desctructo Replaces Lloyd's Beacon drop from goo. Activate him and he sits on the level and shoots lasers at mobs. He loses HP if hit and on every shoot. Shuts down when he is out of HP. You can recharge him in a well of transmute or the mini-quest with the second tinkerer. Pretty fun to throw him into the door of a fish room. Pew-pew! Goo Now spawns up to 4 mini-goo when he sees you. These bud off adjacent if there is nothing blocking the way. So if you or a bee are next to him the mini goo for that square wont spawn. Mini-goo split like swarms when hit, but they don't do this if the main goo is dead so do that first. Mini goo also poison you and lay down rooting webs like spinners. The first four mini goo that spawn drop potions of mending when they die (heals 1/4 hp, removes status ailments). Kill all the goo and mini goo to get the boss key and a big drop of gold. Pits The pit contains a teleport scroll and no door out. Careful you can read the scroll and you don't burn it. Having enough dew to splash before dropping down is advised. Key levels Forest Shoot the gnoll archers with the glowing green darts they drop. The more you kill, the more damage they do so be sure to upgrade with dew. Also watch out for flying protectors shooting lightening at you.They have a weak close attack, so try to get next to them if you can. Killing 100 gnoll archers lets you keep 30 of those darts. Battle Field Find the chest with the holy handgrenades first thing. A blueberry would help here. The holy handgrenades blow up or frighten the skeletons. Good idea to have a strong ranged wand or weapon to finish off the ones that don't die from the blast. Look out for protectors here as well. Knocking off 100 skeletons lets you keep 20 holy handgrenades. Fishing Level Get here by killing a piranha on any level (even earlier levels) after you've descended to level 11. The fish on this level are super-buffed, but they are blind and only alert to vibrations of prey (you) in the water. So if you can, immediately levitate and grab the items in the chest close to the entry point. Then find some land to stand on. The bombs in the chest explode and teleport the fish to land where they die and explode dew. I like to find all the sleeping fish and kill them first, then dangle my toes in the water and throw out bombs as fish find me and swoop in for the attack. Catching 100 fish nets you a full assortment of all four common berries when you exit the level. Vault Level The final key level is here for you to make up any gold you missed and any dew upgrades still needed. It's populated by a bunch of thieves that just steal your gold. They give it back once you hunt them down. That's about it. If you kill 100 of these and have already killed 100 on all the other dew levels, you get a golden dungeon nut when you port back to the main dungeon. Category:Mods